As a tread pattern to improve drainage performance and grip performance, various tread patterns have heretofore been proposed. For example, there has been proposed a tire including a plurality of lug grooves extending from a tread edge to a circumferential groove in a tire width direction in a tread plan view. The plurality of lug grooves include inclined primary grooves and inclined auxiliary grooves, and the inclined primary grooves and the inclined auxiliary grooves are alternately provided in a tire circumferential direction. In the tire width direction, the length of each inclined primary groove is longer than the length of each inclined auxiliary groove (see for example Patent Literature 1).